


"Tired of waiting" - [Steve Rogers - One shot ].

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Even though your marriage to Steve never worked, he refuses to sign the divorce papers because he doesn’t want to see you with another man.





	

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ Music ] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPQowykzR84)

* * *

The way he had held her that last night together…

It was all Steve could ponder on as he sat at the coffee shop patio, drawing the Ferris wheel from the carnival a few blocks away, in his leather pocket notebook, as the midday sun started casting short shadows.

* * *

He had arrived home at 2 in the morning that day, back from yet another long mission; all the lights were off, which let him know that his wife was sleeping. He stood in the kitchen, took his helmet off and tousled his hair looking exhausted. He placed it on the table, and something caught his attention; a yellow envelope. He immediately knew what was in it and he knew that the day he had been dreading, had finally arrived. He hesitantly grabbed it, debating whether to open it or not.

 _“I’m tired of waiting for you”_ she had said before he left for his mission.

Steve frowned at the resonance of her words and opened the envelope. Just as he suspected, he pulled out divorce papers. He shut his eyes briefly and exhaled deeply, slightly leaning over the table as if he was carrying a giant rock on his back.

The day he announced his engagement, most people limited themselves to congratulate them, however, one of his colleagues and friend, had called him _“brave”,_ even warned him. And Steve was surprised to hear such words coming from a woman.

 _“No superhero has a chance at a normal life, Rogers. We were born different or shaped into something else… but that was our fate. “_ Natasha had said _. “Marriage… sounds too conventional for someone like us, maybe even unnecessarily dangerous”._

 _“No one deserves to be alone in this world”._ Steve retorted.

Natasha smiled.

_“It’s a beautiful thing but I’ve never seen it work among us. Having a partner and letting the whole world know you care about them, instantly becomes your Achilles’ heel. Those after you will immediately know where to hit…”_

_“Can’t you just be happy for me?”_

_“I am. But I need you to think this through or you’ll just hurt her. Your absence will become an issue in no time. It’s painful for both, Steve. Just… ask yourself if you’re really willing to put so much at stake. I will respect your decision and support you no matter what”._

She showed a warm smile and walked away but stopped when Steve inquired,

_“You said you haven’t seen it work among us… What about Clint?”_

Natasha faced him.

_“Well, he hasn’t really retired, has he?”_

The seed of doubt had been planted, not to disrupt Steve’s balance but to make him think clearly. And now when he looked back, he knew she was right all along.

He felt like punching through a wall but he just made a tight fist until his knuckles turned white. He walked into the living room and looked around. All the picture frames seemed to mock him, making it hard not to take a walk down memory lane, especially their honeymoon in Paris.

He sat on the couch for an hour, immersed in his own thoughts. His absence had finally taken a toll on her. Therefore, he was hurting her. Just when he asked himself if he would be willing to change his lifestyle, it hit him; she had never asked him to change. Instead, she decided to leave.

Steve loved her, so he’d let her go.

He stood on the doorway watching her sleep, and feeling a twinge in his heart. He walked around the bed and lied down next to her, spooning her.

She stirred and took a deep breath.

 _“Shh, it’s okay”._ Steve cooed. _“I’m home. Go back to sleep”._

She could feel his sturdy costume against her back.

 _“Steve…”_ She whispered.

He nuzzled her neck and pressed his lips to it once, holding her tighter.

Soon, she started drifting off thanks to the peacefulness Steve always brought to her when he was home. He gave her the most gorgeous sleep, but it didn’t happen often.

 _“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry”._ He whispered before the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Captain Rogers was brought back to reality and the now cold cup of coffee before him, when his cell phone buzzed. They had been separated for a month, and he was back into his old apartment but his things were still at home.  He hadn’t signed the divorce papers yet. That would make it official, and he still hadn’t completely accepted it.

Steve got on his motorcycle and cruised around town until a need invaded him.

He still felt like her wellbeing was his responsibility, and that he’d do everything to take care of her needs. The last time he saw her, he noticed that she had lost weight, and he blamed himself thinking she was probably worried about him or feeling lonely. He sped away on the motorcycle, with a plan in mind.

He pulled up at their former home, and walked in carrying a couple of plastic bags, which he placed on the table before taking his leather jacket off. He’d restock her pantry even if it was the last thing he’d do for her. He knew she wasn’t there and wanted to surprise her.

A few minutes had gone by, while he put everything in the cabinets and fridge. Steve furrowed his eyebrows when he heard someone pulling up. He looked through the blinds and narrowed his eyes when he saw a luxury car and a man opening the passenger door for her. She giggled when he said something, and then stared into his eyes when the laughter died down. She blushed and looked away after the man kissed her cheek.

It all set Steve’s heart on fire. A mixture of anger and guilt made his blood boil.

He heard her keys and waited for her to come in.

She was taking her coat off when she saw him.

_“Steve, what are you doing here?”_

_“Uh… I just…”_ He said trying to concentrate and pretend like he hadn’t seen anything, but all in vain. _“I went grocery sho- who was that?”_

She studied him for mere seconds before answering.

_“We work together”._

Steve didn’t want to show his anger because deep down, he knew he had no right. He even felt like he had pushed her away.

 _“And how long have you been seeing him?”_ He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

_“I wasn’t feeling very well. He just took me to lunch that was it.”_

Steve nodded, put his hands on his waist, and sniffed loudly. His discontent was evident and then he clenched his jaw.

_“Is he good to you?”_

She rolled her eyes and said,

 _“Don’t do this”_.

Steve’s eyes glistened with sadness but he grabbed his leather jacket and walked towards the door.

 _“I restocked the kitchen”_ He said, and not another word as he closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone, she looked at her reflection in the window and straightened her posture, looking worried.

* * *

Seeing his soon-to-be ex-wife with another man, had finally helped Steve made peace with the fact that they were over.

A few days later he decided to go pick up his stuff when she was at work.

Natasha had driven him there but he hadn’t told her anything, apart from _“wait in the car”._

Steve was in the middle of packing a box when he heard the front door, and then the bathroom sink running, so he paid no attention and resumed his activity.

 _“I didn’t know the two of you were expecting”._ She suddenly exclaimed leaning against the doorframe with a surprised smile.

Steve turned to face her.

_“Excuse me?”_

Natasha cocked her head but her smile faded and her eyes widened in no time.

 _“Oh my god…”_ She said in almost a whisper.

 _“Natasha, what are you talking about?”_ Steve asked sounding genuinely worried.

The Russian spy had suddenly gone quiet, she even looked scared. Steve crossed his arms over his chest, expectantly.

 _“There’s a… positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. I assumed…”_ She trailed off. _“I think I just might have ruined the surprise”._

Steve brushed past her.

 _“Please act surprised when she tells you”_ Natasha complained before following him.

He burst into the bathroom and knelt in front of the trashcan, staring at it. He was beyond confused and Natasha noticed.

_“Steve…”_

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

 _“How reliable are these things?”_ He asked.

_“They’ve become pretty accurate over the years”._

Steve stood up looking lost in his own house.

_“When does it start showing?”_

_“That depends… some women lose weight during the first few months, others start showing after the third or fourth. You don’t look happy… why?”_

Rogers’ blue eyes stared deep into hers, ready to reveal the truth.

_“Because I’m getting divorced”._

* * *

An important meeting had been summoned at the Avengers tower, giving Steve no time to dwell on the current issue. That didn’t mean he could concentrate while sitting at the conference room. And as if Murphy’s Law wanted to mock him in the worst way, things got much worse.

His phone buzzed as he got a text, which notified him that his former lover, Agent Peggy Carter, had passed away in her sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Steve had to attend the funeral.

When the Mass ended and the church was empty, he stayed there not knowing if praying would make anything better, even wondering if God listened to superheroes at all.

He was immersed in his misery when he suddenly felt his wife’s arms wrapping themselves around him. He looked down to finally notice her hugging him, and the way their bodies seem to fit together perfectly. He inhaled deeply, feeling her warmth, and finding a little bit of peacefulness as the floral scent emanating from her hair invaded his nostrils; he hugged her back.

She had always known what Peggy meant to him, and in spite of everything, she was there for him. Even in the midst of mourning and dressed in black, she was still his personal sun.

 _“I’m so sorry, Steve”._ she whispered against his neck before pulling away.

Steve showed a hint of sad smile as they kept on holding hands. He suddenly found himself staring at her flat belly, wondering if the pregnancy test had been a dream since it didn’t seem possible, but he knew she was carrying his baby.

 _“You don’t have to be alone right now_ ”. She said. _“You can come home if you want and… let’s not worry about… us right now”._

 _“I can’t sign it”._ He suddenly said.

_“I know”._

_“Then what are you doing here?”_

She sighed, comprehending his pain.

_“Don’t worry about that now. It’s not the time.”_

_“I can’t lose you”_

_“We can discuss this la-“_

_“Do you still love me?”_ Steve asked interrupting her.

 _“Steve… you’re going through a lot right now. I’m on your side. You don’t have to do this.”_ She said raising her voice slightly.

 _“Do you love me?”_ He asked stressing every word.

Tears started forming in her eyes but she swallowed hard and looked away, holding them back.

 _“You know damn well we’re not getting divorced because there’s no love”._ She said in a colder tone. _“I know who I married but I can’t deal with you being gone… not now…”._

_“I’m not signing. I’m not going to let another man come into your life and raise my baby”._

Her eyes widened and she let go of his hands taking a step back.

_“When were you going to tell me?”_

She looked at the ground.

_“What difference would it make? Even if I stayed with you. I’d still be a single mother, wouldn’t i?”_

That hurt the super soldier like no battle ever had. So much he had to look away from her.

_“Is that sports car guy my replacement then?”_

_“That’s neither here nor there. I’m 3 months pregnant. You were gone for 2. You’ll leave again. When? When the baby’s born?”_ She added. _“Or when it says “dad” for the first time?”_

Steve suddenly put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him until their faces were an inch apart.

_“That baby is ours. No one else is going to raise it”._

She couldn’t deal with it any longer, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Both their hearts raced and they stayed there looking into each other’s eyes until Steve pressed his forehead against hers, and made a promise.

_“I will tell Fury that I’ll be leaving the team for indefinite time”_

_“I didn’t ask you to do that”_

Steve gazed into her eyes once more.

_“Exactly”._

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. He pulled her even closer and she put her arms around his neck. The moment intensified but Steve pulled away letting out a breathy chuckle. He glanced at the altar to remind her that they were in a church, and she smiled.

Steve knelt in front of her and caressed her stomach. She buried her fingers in his hair watching in awe as he kissed her yet unnoticeable belly, knowing that he’d make an excellent father, and that the 3 of them would finally be a family.

 _“Is my baby really in there?”_ He asked.

She giggled.

 _“Yes. I’ve lost weight but the doctor said everything’s fine. Let’s go home”_ she said.

 _“Call Natasha when we get there”._ Steve said taking her hand as they exited the church.

_“Why?”_

_“Tell her she’s going to be an aunt”._

Steve was sure he’d be the first superhero, to prove everybody wrong. He’d start a family and he’d make sure they would always be safe.


End file.
